Higurashi special operations(OC) Malachi
by Andrew3119
Summary: Our new hero will enter the city of Hinamizawa in order to find a biological weapon. It is one of his first solo deployments, but is well qualified for the task. Higurashi


**The Operation **

June 1983, Fort Bragg North Carolina. Sgt Malachi A. Bolin, a twenty year old Green Beret was in the middle of a training exercise when Lt. Davis called him out to go to Col. McPherson's office.

Malachi thought " Why the hell are they calling me out in the middle of the day like this? Could it be another NCO and CO meeting, I bet it is."

Malachi stepped into the office stood in attention and saluted his superior officer. "Sit down." McPherson said.

Malachi answered,"Yes Sir."

Col. McPherson handed Malachi a folder saying in big bold red letters, "CLASSIFIED ".

"The information is in here ,but I must brief you on your first solo mission." Said McPherson, " You have been chosen due to your outstanding fluency in foreign languages, such as Russian, Arabic and Japanese; hand to hand combat, intelligence specialties, qualified sniper... Uh, you know the list goes on. At your age you've made it to Sergeant, not many people have done that and your a special forces fire team leader too. You are the most capable for this mission."

"With all due respect sir, what is the mission?", said Malachi.

"Oh right!",Col. Mcpherson said surprisingly,"You are going under cover as a foreign exchange student to Hinamizawa School where you will confirm that a suspected rouge in the SDF Major. Takano Miyo is in the area. She is suspected by both US and Japanese officials that she is attempting to make a biological weapon out of a rare local disease called N-173 or as the locals call it Hinamizawa syndrome. The SDF and US military will provide you a safe house in the village in between the Sonozaki house and Maebara."

"But sir, I'm 20 years old it may be too obvious?" asked Malachi.

"Nonsense! You have a baby face you could easily pass for an upperclassmen in school." Said McPherson.

" Is that all sir?"

" As of right now yes. But you may receive new orders if she is there."

"Roger that." Said Malachi.

"Remember to not get yourself killed Sergeant." said McPherson. " You are an extremely useful tool in our arsonal. Oh ! I almost forgot, you will have an armory in the basement of your safe house. It will have more than enough equipment to last you."

" God willing I'll be back by Christmas." comedicly said Malachi.

Two weeks later on a Sunday I was getting settled into my new home, it was a small cozy two story house, but was more contemporary in style compared to most of the houses in the area. I went to the kitchen to fix some tea then I sat on the front porch of the house, relaxing and enjoying the sun rise.

"Damn it's beautiful here, you wouldn't believe a deadly diesease would be isolated in such a place." Thought Malachi.

Later towards the noon hours a young girl with purple hair came up to the porch and said, " Welcome to our town, my name is Rika Furude. What is yours?"

I responded, "My name is Malachi, nice to meet you! I'm an American Foreign exchange student that has came to study at your school for a semester."

"Really? We don't get many foreigners around this area due to the curse." Rika said concerned.

" What curse? and don't worry about me I'm not a superstitious person. But otherwise, I would love to know more."

"Well anyone that leaves here, themselves and their families are cursed, that's all I can say though. But, welcome to our school!" She said.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" I said.

I couldn't help but feel a little concerned due to her sudden change in her speech, she was really cute at first and towards the end, but when the curse was mentioned she became really serious and apathetic. Could it be true? Or is this mission more than just confirming a possible bio terrorist is in the area? I mean I could be given new orders at a moments notice, but a curse? No amount of military intelligence or training can prepare you for the supernatural. Curses aren't real though and the only monsters are humans.

That monday, I introduced myself to the entire class. " Hello everyone, my name is Malachi Bolin. I am a foreign exchange student from the US and would like to thank you all for the humble welcome."

I sat down in a desk in the back, where I was much taller than the rest of them ( Around 5-6 inches taller) and I could see just fine, yet I couldn't help but feel it was pointless sitting here, I am just relearning everything I learned in Highschool, but I cannot argue with orders from officers or the president.

I got done with all of the work in record time and just slept most of the day, even though the teacher Rei didn't like it, so I made myself useful and tried to help the underclassmen and anyone else that was having trouble.

During the afternoon break before school let out two green haired girls that appeared to be twins, and brown haired boy, a orange haired girl, a blonde girl and the one I met yesterday Rika, moved over to wear I was sitting and they all asked at once, "Can we sit with you?"

I answered "Sure I've just got finished reading my book."

They started saying their names and introducing themselves. " I'm Mion", " I'm Shion", "I'm Rena", "I'm Sotako", "I'm Keichi", " And you've met me before, but I'm Rika just in case you don't remember... Ni Pa!"

Rena grabbed Rika and tried to run away with her saying, " It's so cute. I want to take it home!".

Mion Angrily sad," You can't take her home yet we have to play our club games!".

"Club games?" I thought, " Could my Japanese be rusty or did I hear them correctly?". I did though Mion demanded that everyone go outside, and in the middle of the playground was a bucket of squirt guns.

" Damn kids. Now I have to put up with their damn games!" I angerly thought. " Oh well may as well have some fun."

"The rules are simple if you get shot your dead... oh the person in second place gets the punishment game." Mion said.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy and the thought of the "Punishment Game", "What could that be? Oh well may as well play and try not to get second."

I immediately grabbed a bright green squirt gun and ran towards the woods, as a sniper I automatically have an advantage against a group of untrained, inexperienced kids. I dived down to get some concealment from behind a bush. I waited about twenty minutes and spotted Sotako digging traps. "Smart kid, maybe I can get her taken out now.", I thought.

I took a fine aim and soaked her with the gun. " Ahhh, I was almost done with my final trap!" She complained, " Everyone Malachi is overhear!"

" Damn it she gave away my position!"

I sprinted to a tool shed I spotted Keichi hiding in the corner I shot him before he had the chance and Rena came from behind, But I managed to take her out as well. " Okay three more left!"

I hid behind a tree and tried to spot out the rest. But, all of the sudden, the tree above me was starting to shake. Mion and Shion were in the tree hiding this whole time! They both jumped out and took shots at me, I dived down to a prone position and took two shots. " Yes two shots, two kills!"

"Oh, I'm soaked." Said Shion.

" That's what she said! HAHAA" Mion jokingly said.

But when I thought it was all over, I remembered Rika is still up. Then not a second later I felt the back of my shirt get wet. " Ni Pa" Rika said.

"Damn it!",I yelled," "Okay whats my punishment?"

"Hmm I don't know." Mion said.

" We could make him wear a cute maid outfit." Rena said.

"How about a ducky bathing suite and he must walk around town naked in it." Sotako recommended.

Shion said, " He could be my slave for 24 hours I have some errands to run so he can come with me."

"Any of those are fine with me" Mion said," Since it's your first game you get to choose."

Keichi interrupted, " I didn't get to choose!?"

"Yeah but he's American, he has immunity here in Japan." Rika said.

"Well, I guess being Shion's slave couldn't be too bad." I said.

She started to blush, I could automatically tell that out of the two twins she was much more feminine.

I did her homework for her, cleaned her house, fixed her tea and then dinner with dessert even. Then we went out to the grocery store to pick up some stuff. She went out before me and said, " You have a list get what's on it."

I couldn't help but feel that something was about to go wrong. About 15 minutes later I came out of the store and noticed the motorcycles were knocked over, I didn't think anything about it until I heard someone in the distance say. " You're a pretty girl, maybe you could pay us back for those bikes in another way." I dropped everything and ran towards the ally where I heard the sound; Shion was surrounded by three ugly bikers.

" Hey assholes!" I yelled to get their attention.

"Who are you calling an asshole?", one biker said.

I answered,"All of you bastards; now leaver her alone and fight me."

One attacked me with a jab yelling " Asshole!". He telegraphed his attack so much it was easy to do a shoulder throw on him then I proceeded to break his arm at the elbow. Another one pulled out a switchblade Shion yelled " Watch out!". I was slashed in the shoulder and he came down with another slash, but I bloked it and disarmed him and took him down to the ground with a floor sweep. After that they all fled.

"Your arm it's bleeding." said Shion in shock.

" As if I didn't know that, oh well a few stitches and I'll be fine."

" Let's go to Irie's clinic they'll treat your wound there."

I was at the clinic doctor Irie said he "I'll have a nurse come in and bandage it up, it isn't deep enough for stiches."

"Thank you doctor." I said.

Then a blonde nurse stepped into the room, her name tag said Takano. She fit the description and I recognized that face from the pictures I was given in my mission file.

She patched my arm up and said," Okay you'll be fine, but how did this happen?"

I answered, " Some assholes attacked Shion and I fought them off."

"Oh that's so romantic, you're a fine young man, but where are you from?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student from the US. I came to study here my final year of highschool."

" Oh that's good."

I asked her, trying not to be suspicious," would you like to have a picture taken of you, I'm working for a modeling company in the US and they are looking for a beautiful Asian women like yourself. I can send them your pictures and they will call you up for a modeling contract if you're lucky."

"Oh that's sweet, sure one or two pictures won't hurt."

I took a few pictures of her and went to leave the room. " Thank you for bandaging my wound. Ms. Takano."

" It was no problem." She said.

We met Shion outside in the lobby and tackled me with a hug, " Thank you Malachi for defending me you are a good man, there're aren't many like you anymore."

"It was no problem, I was just doing what I thought was right."

Takano said" Oh, how sweet you two will make a good married couple."

Shion began to blush I could tell she was embarrassed, she said" Let's go."

"Oh, since you are my slave for a day, can you walk me home?"

"Yes 'mam." I said.

I walked her to her house where we said goodbye and she whispered in my ear, " I've finally found another like him." she said goodbye with her kiss.

I went home to my basement where I developed the photos and had them sent to the US base in Okinawa and confirmed she was in Hinamizawa. They radioed in my new orders. " Your new objective is to gather extra intel on the N-173 parasite and gather any information on a possible weapon being made.

Later that night I was sound asleep and had a dream of my first operation in Chile earlier that year in January. We were ordered to rescue American Hostages from a possible drug lord (this was right after I graduated special forces candidate school). We breached the building, one squad (including myself) went inside while another squad posted security outside.

A man came out of the corner of the room with a shot gun, all I remember is I pulled the trigger and he dropped. After we rescued the hostages from the insurgents my squad posted security and we were ordered to hold until another helicopter came. As soon as the helo began to leave it was shot down by a rocket launcher. I remember them screaming in pain for their mothers as the ones that jumped hit the ground and the ones burning screaming for a few minutes.

I woke up in a cold sweat and screaming. " Oh... It was just a dream."

I will have not been and never will be the same since that day. Seeing your friends die in front of your eyes and not being able to do a thing about it's just the way war is. I used to believe monsters existed when I was a kid, I quickly found out that all of the real monsters are human; including myself. Not only as a solider but as a sniper I've killed innocent people, or at least they weren't confirmed to have done anything wrong.

That morning I got ready for school and was thinking, " What are my best options for obtaining that info? I have many options, but what would be the safest and surest way of getting it without getting killed or found out?"

That remained on my mind the entire day until after school during a club meeting. Shion asked me, " Would you like to go to the Watanagashi Festival with us?"

Mion said, " Aw, that's cute he saved your life now your repaying him. HaHAH!"

"No! I just want to be nice you know?" Shion said blushing.

"It doesn't matter, no matter the competition Malachi has full immunity and doesn't have to participate in any activities for saving a long time members life." Rika said.

"Okay if no one objects to her Rika's decision then let's go tonight!" Keichi said, enthusiastically.

All of them" Let's go!"

As I walked home to get ready for the festival I realized the festival would be the best time, no one would be around the clinic and I can secure information and get out of their quickly and stealthily! It was the perfect Idea; I would leave slightly early acting like I wasn't feeling well then I would prepare for the mission. Using my night-vision capabilities I can cut off power to the clinic then leave without anyone knowing.

It was about 8 PM and Shion asked, " Are you having fun?"

I answered, " Yeah of course, but I'm not feeling too well, I may have to leave."

"Oh, well that's fine." She was blushing and her eyes started to water.

" Oh shit, she actually feels emotions for me. I may as well act like I care at least." I thought

"Don't worry I'll be sure to spend some time with you tomorrow, okay.",and I left her with a kiss on the check.

I ran down to the armory and put on a ski mask, a black long sleeve shirt with a black tactical vest; a pair of urban combat pants, and loaded my M9 side arm packed 3 extra magazines and did the same with my MP5 with a suppressor. I also packed some grenades, a couple of frags, flashbangs and three smoke grenades.

I used a small fishing boat to get me about 500m from the clinic then I dismounted and headed toward the objective. I was about 50m away in the tree line when I seen a couple of guards standing outside the clinic. "Just my god damn luck!", I thought. Then I seen Capt. Okonogi step outside and say " You two come back inside."

"Yes sir!.", they replied.

" Good, they left, but now they are inside and I can't be sure how many are inside, or if any civilians are in there." I didn't see any civilian vehicles, only the vans that they drive. I seen a hatch for a cellar that seemed to be attached to go inside the main building so I headed for that. I slowly lifted it up and kept my SMG in the ready position at all times; I then proceeded to go the breaker box and disabled their electricity to where it would take a trained electrician to repair it.

Then I heard steps coming down the stairs to the basement. I quickly hid behind a box but kept an angel on them to take a shot if need be.

" What the hell happened to the light Sergeant?"

" I don't know Captain, but it looks like the power won't kick back on."

That voice was familiar so I turned on my night-vision goggles to see and it was Okonogi.

" Oh well turn on the back up generator." demanded Okonogi.

"Yes sir!"

They turned on the power and left the room. "Damn that was a close call." I said with a sigh of relief.

I proceeded to go to the main hallway, it was clear but, then I heard some banging and yelling from the room to the left. I went close to the door and heard Major Takono's voice. She was in the building! I heard something that sounded like " Hold Tomitake down so I can inject him with the disease!"

I immediately reacted and kicked the door in and tossed a flashbang in the room. I went off two of the soldiers pulled pistols up, but I put them down. Quickly detained Tomitake picked him up and demanded, " Put your hands up! This is the United States special forces drop your weapons!"

One soldier tried to take aim at me so I put two holes in his chest. I tossed out a tear gas grenade and fled into the forest with Tomitake. They sent a squad after us, but I was already in the tree line and had the advantage so I threw are frag grenade out and killed half of the squad. We made it to the boat and then to my house.

" This is Sgt. Bolin, I have in custody 1stLt. Tamitake of the Tokyo unit how copy?"

"Good copy... get what intel you can out of him in return for his life understood?", HQ said.

"Yes, I'm out." I said.

"Thank you so much, they were going to kill me if you hadn't showed up when you did." Tomitake said in relief.

"Don't thank me, I was ordered by the US government and the Japanese to gather information on a possible biological weapon, using the local disease N-137. I was also just told if you don't give me the information that we are looking for to scatter your brains on the wall, and both you and I don't want that so tell me what you know!" I stated.

"Well I was strongly against the idea, but I was assigned to the project so I had no choice. But it will be used after they kill Rik a Furude because of the local superstition that if she dies something bad will happen." Tomitake said.

"So your telling me they already have a weapon made!? Where is it?"

" It won't matter, they're going to kill her and then the village and say it was a gas explosion." Tomitake said.

" God Damn it!"I yelled

"HQ, I have extremely bad news, because of the local superstition that if anything happens to Rika Furude they are going to use the weapon about a week after she dies. We must act now!"

"Understood! I want you to prevent her death by protecting her at all costs then kill or capture Maj. Takono." HQ ordered.

" Then dispose of the weapon with the assistance of the SDF."

" Good copy HQ over and out." I said.

"Tomitake, find yourself some hotels to use as safe houses and I'll organize a group to protect Rika from the Tokyo organization.", I said.

"Good Luck! Maj. Takano has almost 1,000 men to her disposal; She'll destroy you.", Tomitake said.

"They haven't been trained to deal with elite commandos though. So I have my faith that I'll manage just fine.", I said, " When do they plan on killing her?"

"About two weeks after Miyo fakes her death, which by now she has already done." Tomitake answered.

"Damn it! That means she has gone off the radar.",I thought. I'll have to do some missions in the mean time to gather information on her location or draw her in using Rika as bait.

"Can I request one thing?", Tomitake asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you try to avoid killing her, she's not really a bad person I just think the power has gone to her head, and she may have the beginning stages of the disease. That may be why she has been behaving so erratically recently.", he requested.

" Listen, I've had to kill innocent people before that the government didn't know until after the bullet was fired. I know how you feel, but if it comes down to it I'll have no choice; it's either her or me and that's the way combat is. A bullet has no political affiliation and the only way to win is by acting and doing the right things." I said.

" Thank you, for at least giving her a chance." he said gratefully.

After school the next day Rika mentioned something about someone trying to kill her and everyone suggested that we help out. "Malachi, will you help us?", Sotako asked.

"Yes, and I know who is going to try to kill her." I said

Rika said shocked, " How do you know? I thought I only knew?"

"We'll let's just say I have friends that informed me. I would also like to request that I plan out how she is protected.", I said.

"Hey! That is not right you've only known her for a few weeks what makes you her keeper?", Mion asked.

"Be easy on him, he might have a plan.", said Shion.

"It's our duty to protect her not yours!" They all said, excluding Rika, who was still in shock.

"Enough!", Rika yelled, " I believe he can help alter my fate in our favor, just give him a chance, I know what he is."

"What then? Is he some kind of agent or something?" Sotako asked.

" Come to my house tomorrow tonight and we'll plan out everything and I'll explain myself as well.", I said.

That night I prepared myself for a mission; it was the only lead I had that could help us find out where Takano is and where the weapon is. It is a what looks like just a small abandoned house, but in behind it is multiple vans, just like the ones I seen outside the Clinic the night before. I prepared myself as usual and did some reconnaissance, it appeared that it was heavily guarded so I went back home to plan out an assault the next night.

The next day we were off of school so since I knew I could trust them I planned on telling them why I'm here and what I'm doing here. I also would like to see if they could assist in protecting Rika, and possibly in the final mission to kill or capture Maj. Takano, but a lot of things are still very uncertain.

I prepared lunch and everyone came after we were finished I said," I'm not supposed to tell you all, but I'm a US Army Green Beret on a special assignment to gather information on the N-137 disease or what everyone calls Hinimazawa syndrome. I hope you all forgive me for not telling you soon enough."

"If you just told us to begin with we would understand, nothing is stronger than friendship, let's use that to our advantage!", said Keichi.

"I'm glad you told us." Mion and Shion said.

" Thank you Malachi." Rika said.

"I'm good at setting traps for the enemy." said Sotako.

"I'm grateful for your understanding; my most recent orders have been to capture or kill Maj. Takano, or as you all know her the nurse Miyo Takano that supposedly died. She's alive and well. I did some recon, where they are at now is heavily fortified, but if we manage this we will gain a greater understanding on the disease and prevent the destruction of Hinimazawa." I said.

"We will protect Rika, we'll take her to the Sonozaki house it has many hidden tunnels.", Shion recommended.

"And I'll set traps to make sure that they can't get in the house!", said Sotako.

"Great!", I exclaimed," I'm going to proceed with an assault on the base I spied on."

"Keichi and I can go with you!", Rena said.

"Thank you.", I said, " But it is better if I go by myself, you all help protect Rika that is your mission."

" Yes Sir!." They all Exclaimed.

That night while I was preparing for the mission Shion went into the armory as I was getting my M4 and other gear ready. "Can I come in?", she asked in a sweet voice I've never heard before.

"Sure come right in.", I said.

" Please don't die!" she said, " I've already lost Satoshi I can't live if I lost another person I love."

I remembered when she kissed me she said, "I've finally found another like him.", that must have been the boy she was talking about.

" You're not completely like him though.", she said, " You are a lot stronger, both physically and mentally, tough as nails, but gentle and kind at the same time. I love you, and I hope you feel the same way and weren't just acting like you did."

I grabbed her and held her tight and said," I do, but my duty to not only my country, but for the safety of all innocent people outweighs my love for you. As a soldier I was taught to put the mission first." I kissed her and said." I'll return to you, just help protect Rika and stay strong for me, okay?"

I left for the mission. It was starting to rain and was pitch black outside, I have night-vision, but I expect the enemy to have it as well. As expected they all were there, I planted Claymore mines on the side of the road leading to the base and waited for a convoy to pass.

"There they are." I thought

I set off the Claymores killing or wounding everyone in the first two vans the one in the third one ran out to assist their wounded comrades. I threw a frag at them killing the rest, then I proceeded to the main base.

I breached the front door (Something I rarely do) with a frag grenade and ran in with my M4 on full auto and mowed down 4 enemy troops. I ran down the stairs killing anyone that stood in the way, the only target I wanted to identify before I fired was Maj. Takono; The door at the end of the Hall said "Communications Room" so I reloaded my rifle and pulled out a flashbang grenade. I kicked the door in and threw the flash grenade, after it went off I stormed in and to my disappointment only a troop and Capt. Okonogi; I killed the soldier, but didn't fire and Okonogi yet.

"Where's Maj. Takono?", I asked.

" She left about an hour ago to our secondary forward operating base.", he said with a grin.

So I shot him in the leg and yelled, " You're lying!"

"No I'm not. hehehehe." He said with that same grin.

" Is that so?", then I shot him in the head killing him instantly.

I saw a clip board with some intel on it. " The killing of the Rika girl will proceed as planned... the weapon will go off 24 hours after she has been killed." Signed Maj. Takono and Capt. Konogi.

I went to the extraction point and gave my friends the bad news. I didn't notice until I got to the Sonozaki house, that I was shot in the arm; it was just a graze so it was no big deal, but Shion seen it. "Oh my God! You've been shot!"

"Don't worry it's just a flesh wound. A few bandages and it'll be fine.", I said.

"Malachi we were worried!" , an unknown voice to me said.

I turned and it was Mion's and Shion's grandmother Oryo and their mother Akane.

"Let's bandage up your wound young man.", "Oryo said.

"So did you find Takono?", Akane asked.

"Damn they told their family too!", I thought."No, but I found out that their is no change in the plan for Rika's murder attempt by Tokyo. Oh, I killed her second in command Capt. Okonogi."

"Oh well, we'll try to keep her as safe as possible while you complete your missions.", Akane said.

Oryo said,"Okay your arm is bandaged up."

"Thank you 'mam", I said.

"Shion was acting like she has taken a liking to you, doesn't surprise me, you being as fine of a young man as you are.", she said with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job; the way things have been going I wouldn't be surprised if they attack even sooner, so be prepared at all times. Everyone should take guard shifts.", I said.

"Yes sir!", they said.

I had the same nightmare that night as I do every now and then. I bestfriend burning to death and I couldn't do anything about it. I woke up screaming and realized I was in the main room with everyone else and woke them all up.

"What's wrong Malachi?", Shion asked.

"Just a nightmare that's all.", I answered, even though it was more than that.

"Please tell us what it was it might help you sleep if you do.", Akane said.

Everyone sat around me like it was story time. "In January I was on a mission to rescue American hostages from insurgents in Chile and long story short, the helicopter my best friend was in got shot down and I watched him burn to death. I've never been the same since; I just have to learn to live with it I guess."

"Oh my, no wonder you have such bad nightmares hopefully you'll be okay."Rena said.

"Maybe, I don't know, but he had a wife and a baby girl too; That's what saddens me is knowing that little girl is going to grow up without a father to love and care for her. Everytime I kill someone, I'm Killing someones son, daughter, husband, wife, brother, sister, aunt, uncle... etc." I said.

Then all the sudden a loud band, it sounded like a charge went off. I quickly grabbed my M4 and yelled to them, " Get to the Tunnels! I'll hold them off!". I put down a wall of suppressive fire to keep them at bay while they made their escape, then I threw a frag at them and ran towards the tunnels.

When I got down their they all were surrounded by around 8 soldiers and Maj. Takono with all of them tied up. "Hey!", I yelled,"Put your hands up US Special forces!". I was out numbered and out gunned, so I decided it was time to act. I shot Takono where she stood and killed most of the soldiers before I took a bullet to the chest. Shion, Mion, Keichi and Rena, all broke loose and used the dead soldiers guns to finish the rest of them off.

"Malachi!", Shion Screamed, " You've been shot in the chest, you're going to die.", she began to sob.

"Hehehe", I laughed and grinned," It's a good thing I wore a bullet proof vest huh?"

She smacked me and said with her eyes full of tears," Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't Shion, I'll promise you that.", I said.

"Damn it!", yelled, it sound like Takono.

She started to reach for a pistol and I raised mine up and took aim at her. Apparently she was shot in the shoulder.

"Listen", I said," I was given a choice by the SDF and US military to 'capture or kill you', but that is ultimately up to you, if you wish to die touch that gun; if you don't surrender and I'll get you medical attention."

"Why should I?" She asked," I only have one bullet, I should just save it for myself!"

"You know Tomitake begged in return for information that I spare your life.", she seemed surprised to hear that." He didn't want you to die even though you tried to kill him."

"Fool", she said," So where is he now?"

"He's hiding out, but he is on his way now with SDF commandos to apprehend you or your body, so what's it going to be?" I asked.

She started crying and screamed, " You liar! I don't want to die!", she reached for the pistol and I shot it out of her hand to make the gun useless.

"If I was lying why didn't I just use that round to kill you? It would've been quick,but you want to make everything too dramatic.", I said.

"I'm here with a platoon of soldiers!", said Tomitake entering the room.

"Tomitake!", Takono yelled," Is it true you begged for my life?"

"Yes", he said to her." You're a good person that just needs help and I love you."

She fell into his arms and started crying as they took her away to get her medical attention for her gunshot wound.

"So is that the end of that?", Rena asked.

"Not for me, I still need to disable the weapon and find out the person incharge of the research.", I said.

The next day we all had a cook-out party to celebrate the first part of my victory, I wore my dress blue uniform and green beret and I shaved for what seemed like the first time in weeks. My commanding officer Col. McPherson came as well to personally brief me on a new mission. I stood in attention and saluted him.

"As you were son.", he said," You have a new objective, you much locate and the weapon so the SDF can dispose of it. You also must locate and kill Nomura the mastermind behind the weapon."

"Kill Sir?", I asked.

"Yes", he said," Myself and the prime minister agreed the only way to stop her is to put her in the ground. Understood?"

"Yes sir!", I exclaimed.

"Oh and you've been promoted to Staff Sergeant, please have your uniform retailored okay.", said McPherson

"Yes sir and thank you.", I said.

" Don't thank me you earned it.", McPherson said.

He then left with Lt. Tomitake and a few other soldiers. Nomura, she has extensive political power, so this order had to come from the Prime minister; she is around the same age a Takono, and is possibly the most dangerous target up to date. She will have an elite force of guards and she will not be easy to find, she will be lying low for a while especially now that she probably knows that the government is after her. It's unusual that they would have me to just kill her, normally it would be Kill or Capture or just capture. I've only been ordered directly to kill three times in my career (even though I've killed more than that).

"I heard you were ordered to kill someone?", Akane asked.

"Yeah", I said," I was ordered to kill Maj. Takono's superior Nomura that lives in Tokyo."

"Oh that sounds dangerous; I have something to ask you.", she said. " Shion has taken a great liking to you and well, she loves you. But I want her to get married after she graduates school so I want you to ask her to marry her, you have my permission and the Sonozaki family blessing."

I thought," Really I'm going to get hitched against my own will; I love her, but I think it's a bit too early for that. Since she has asked me to I will though."

"Okay, I will before I start my new mission.", I said.

I started planning the mission the SDF already located the weapon so that saved me that trouble, now I must locate and kill Nomura in Tokyo. "Damn this is going to be tough.", I thought. "But I've had worse, my first suspected location for her is a villa that has multiple guards, they all appear to be trained mercenaries as well. Damn it, I'm going to need help."

I soon confirmed she was there after about a week of surveillance; "Preparing for this mission shouldn't be rushed, it would be smart if I can use every asset I can get.", I thought.

The day before the mission I decided that I would leave out at 23:30 hours, but first I must do what Akane recommended. I bought a beautiful engagement ring for Shion; I couldn't believe I was actually in love,"I've never felt this way about any one else.", I said to Shion," And I just wanted to say I love you and I would like you to do this soldier the honor of being your husband?"

"Yes!", she exclaimed," I'll marry you after I complete school and we'll be together for ever and ever!".

Everyone was cheering and saying "Aw", but I asked Shion,"May I tell you something in private?"

"Hu? Yes, but what is it aren't you happy?", She asked.

I smiled with a somber look in my eyes, " Yes I am, but I have one last mission to complete and I don't know if I will come back alive. It will be one of the most dangerous I've ever done and I just hope if I die you will not hate me."

She kissed me with the most passionate kiss I've every felt and with the voice of an angel she said," I won't, I will wait for you. Until I'm dead or until you return."

I kissed her back and said, " I love you Shion Sonozaki."

I left for the mission at 23:00 hours with two members of the SDF's elite force and a fellow Green Beret named Sgt. Vest. We got to a ridge covered with foliage about 200m away and I called in an artillery strike.

"Good Hit Bombarosa!", I exclaimed,"Fire for effect!"

We waited until the shelling subsided then proceeded to breach the back of the mansion with a frag grenade, since it was a kill order we weren't concerned with killing the target or causing massive damage. We cleared room after room floor after floor then we got into a large gathering area that looked clear; but it was an ambush. All of my men were killed and before I could abort the mission everything went black all of the sudden.

"Wake up young man.", a female voice said.

I was Nomura she hired well trained mercenaries, Some of them even former US Special Forces and Spetsnaz.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room one giant Russian man standing next to Nomura and Three other PMCs standing around the room. That's when I realized I was tied to the wall completely restrained from head to foot.

I said, " So this is the end isn't it?"

"Not quite", she answered," I want to know everything you've found out so I can clear my name."

I remembered what I was told to do if captured, only give them my name and rank. " My name is Staff Sergeant Malachi A. Bolin of the United States Army Special Operations."

"Huh." she side, " I guess I'll just kill you then."

"Do it, you'll just be in more serious trouble if you do." I said. " Besides I was just ordered to kill you not capture you, eventually you'll get a hole in the ground."

She yelled, " Enough!", and took the mercenary 's pistol and shot me in the stomach.

As everything faded to black I heard in English being yelled, " US and SDF military!", then I passed out.

I woke up several hours latter in a hospital with Shion and all of her friends and family standing there beside my bed. I finally started to regain full consciousness and asked. " What happened?"

I heard the Col. voice and he said, " We seen on surveillance that you all needed help so we had a platoon of SEALS and SDF commandos standing by just in case."

"Thank you sir." I said," But sir what about Sgt. Vest and the others that were with me?"

"All of them were found dead." he said. " But due to your heroics you possible just save this world from a new biological weapon from entering the hands of the evil."

My eyes began to water and I said. " A hero huh? I've never been a hero, all I've ever done was complete the mission and focus on getting only myself out of the it. I never saved any one! I'm just another man fighting for his life out there! But, no matter what I've seen, no matter what I've done, I'm still just a man fighting for those that can't fight for themselves. How can I defend and serve when my entire team was wiped out !?"

"Enough Solider!" he yelled, " You are debriefed and given one year and two months paid leave because of your injuries... I know what it's like Sergeant, doing all you can but it's still not enough to save their lives, I've lead hundreds of young men to their deaths; you just have to find a way to live with it. I bid you a farewell."

Akane said, " You're a fine young man, you'll be just right to serve and protect my daughter until death do you two part. You are not a failure, like you said you are just another man, and that you are Malachi."

Mion said," You'll be the perfect brother in law. teheehe."

Rena said," You are a hero, you saved all of are village from the disease and we are grateful."

Rika and Sotako said." Your our hero!."

Keichi said, " I salute you solider."

A year later and Malachi and Shion got married, and now live on base together at the US base in Okinawa Japan. But even though he struggled so much here his adventures will not stop after Hinamizawa.

NEW STORY OUT SOON WITH OUR OC MALACHI A. BOLIN


End file.
